


Malec Appreciation Week 2017

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: A series of mostly cute moments inspired by prompts for Malec Appreciation Week 2017 (July 31 to August 6).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec! Come on! I just want to know how it went.”
> 
> Alec turns, walking backwards, and raises his arms in a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a moment from the past
> 
> This takes place during season one while Robert is still the Head of the Institute.

Alec swiped his finger across the screen, searching for the location of a demon attack that had occurred the week before in which a mundane had been killed. He’d filed the report and had been ready to go on another mission with Isabelle and Jace earlier this morning when Robert had found him in the weapons room and had told him he was to scan the area for any other unusual activity in the last few months. In theory, this was a simple task, but it required going through pages and pages of digital records, and after an hour, Alec’s eyes were getting irritated, his vision blurry.

“Any luck?

Alec looked away from the screen and to see Isabelle walking toward him across the ops room, alone. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Nothing yet.”

Isabelle gave him a sympathetic smile, putting one hand on his shoulder. “You’ll make it through. I believe in you.”

Alec rolled his eyes and she moved her hand, but he was smiling as he turned back the monitor, scanning the page and flipping to the next.

“Where’s Jace?”

Isabelle moved to sit on the desk just to his right, saying, “Writing the mission report.”

Alec hummed, and Isabelle watched him as he read through another page of records, and she noticed how ruffled his hair looked, the way his jacket was just slightly crooked, the spot on neck that could have almost been glitter.

“So, how’s Magnus?”

Alec doesn’t even look up. “How should I know.”

Isabelle sighs, playful and smiling. “You were with him last night, weren’t you?”

Alec tilts his head at the sight of a red dot on the screen, zooming in on it. “Found it.” He prints the page and stands, and Isabelle stands, too, hurrying behind him to keep up as he marches across the ops center, heading for Robert’s office.

“Alec, come on. It’s not a big deal.”

Alec ignores her, turning the corner, and when Isabelle whips around it behind him, she nearly walks into another Shadowhunter carrying a stack of files. They don’t fall, and Isabelle hurriedly apologizes before calling to out Alec at the other end of the hallway.

“Alec! Come on! I just want to know how it went.”

Alec turns, walking backwards, and raises his arms in a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And with that, he disappears around the corner, leaving Isabelle alone in the hallway, seraph blade still against her hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re both smiling, both still a little sleepy, eyes a little hazy, and Magnus lets his gaze wander down Alec’s chest with his hand, feeling the hard muscle, his soft skin. Alec’s eyes are on Magnus’ face, watching his expression, the way he smirks at Alec’s reaction when his hand goes just under the waistband of his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a moment from the future

It feels like spring, doesn’t it, sunlight filtering in through the window, warm and soft. It lays across the floor, glinting on the polished wood, the metal handles and knobs on the furniture, and it slowly spreads across the bed as the sun rises, growing ever higher in the sky, but neither Magnus nor Alec seems to have noticed.

They are lying in bed, half under the sheet, Alec on his back and Magnus next to him on his side, one hand on Alec’s stomach, running his hand up and down his torso, through the black hair that runs all the way down under his waistband.

They’re both smiling, both still a little sleepy, eyes a little hazy, and Magnus lets his gaze wander down Alec’s chest with his hand, feeling the hard muscle, his soft skin. Alec’s eyes are on Magnus’ face, watching his expression, the way he smirks at Alec’s reaction when his hand goes just under the waistband of his boxers.

Magnus brings his hand back up slowly, all the way up Alec’s chest, rubbing little circles into his skin. He reaches Alec’s neck, and as he runs one finger up Alec’s deflect rune, Alec instinctively turns his head to the side, toward Magnus, giving him more room. Magnus smiles at that, and he leans in a little closer, bringing his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, and just for a second, Alec closes his eyes, because this feels golden and syrupy and hazy, and Magnus’ skin is soft and warm, his mouth only a few inches away, and Alec wants so badly for him to lean down and kiss him. But he just watches Magnus, waits, and Magnus, hovering above him, speaks into the silence of the room, his voice husky and low from sleep, his breath warm on Alec’s face.

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec’s face splits into a wide smile, and he can feel something warm swelling in his chest and spreading through the rest of his body, and he feels somehow heavy and grounded, and he looks up at Magnus with bright and happy eyes.

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

His own voice is rough and deep, and he can feel Magnus’ leg shift under the sheet and hook over his knee between his thighs. But before he can say anything else, Magnus’ mouth is against his, warm and soft, the kiss gently and slow, and he can feel Magnus smiling into it and his goatee scratching against Alec’s skin, and Alec leans into it. Magnus chuckles against his lips and pulls away just enough to rest their foreheads together, his hand on Alec’s face still, his other still running up and down Alec’s chest, his touch light, but it burns in Alec’s mind, against his skin, and he tilts his head up to kiss Magnus again, but it’s only a quick press of lips before Magnus pulls away entirely, chuckling.

“Don’t you have a meeting at the Institute at eight?”

Alec leans forward, using his hand to prop himself up on his pillow, and he brings his other hand up to Magnus’ shoulder as he kisses him again. He can still feel Magnus smiling against his lips, and between kisses, he says, “I still have 45 minutes.”

Magnus’ mouth is warm, his lips soft, and Alec is pleasantly surprised when he feels Magnus shift, pushing him onto his back and hovering over him, one hand still on Alec’s cheek. He settles in above him, his weight welcome and solid, and Alec runs his hands down Magnus’ bare back.

Magnus is kissing him again, not quite as softly as before, his hand leaving Alec’s face and sliding down his body, not lingering at his hips. 

Magnus speaks against his lips, between kisses, his breath warm on Alec’s skin. “Well, then, we’d better make the best of it.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a first time
> 
> Magnus is back in the Institute's chapel for the first time since the almost wedding.

“I think he’s in one of the store rooms.” Arkaj points behind Magnus down one of the Institute’s long, austere hallways. “All the way down and turn left, then take the first right, and the store room is at the very end.”

Magnus nods. “Thank you, Arkaj.”

Arkaj mods back and gives him the faintest smile, the turns and goes back to the large monitor in the center of the main ops room. 

Magnus turns and heads down the corridor, the thrumming of the machines and hurried footsteps fading, and he nods in acknowledgement at the few Shadowhunters who pass him going in the opposite direction.

All of the doors on this hallway are closed, and when he reaches the end, he turns left, then takes the first right and proceeds down a corridor identical to the last two except for the double doors about halfway down. He slows and stops in front of them, running his hand over the smooth wood, and he remembers so vividly the last time he threw them open.

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and he reaches out and grips the handles, letting the doors swing open.

The chapel is almost exactly the way he remembers it: tall stained glass windows, light pouring in, the high ceiling and white walls. And there is, of course, the dais, directly across from him on the other side of the room, but this time, it’s empty. The chairs have been cleared, and there is no one else, no Alec and Lydia in the front of the room, no Maryse stalking toward him. Except for him, the chapel is entirely empty.

Magnus can feel himself smiling at the memory, can remember it so clearly, and he can still picture Alec walking toward him, can still feel the flutter in his chest when Alec kissed him.

“Magnus?”

Magnus spins around to see Alec standing in the doorway, smiling, and he takes the few steps to Alec and leans in to kiss him.

Alec smiles at him, and Magnus keeps his hands on Alec’s shoulders, Alec’s hands finding his hips, and they stand there for a minute, just smiling at each other, until Alec says, “Are you ready?”

And Magnus nods and reaches for his hand. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
